


thief

by mandobls



Series: thief [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of trickery and triumph
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: thief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689544
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> could you write something where Din is hunting a 18-19ish female thief? she’s witty & slippery and he gets frustrated with her

the mandalorian doesn’t really like doing this.

barging into people’s homes isn’t his preferred method of hunting, but this bounty hasn’t left her place in _days_. 

he’s had to stake out in hopes that he could ambush her on her way out, to no avail. breaking down doors isn’t his style. it’s ridiculous, but it makes him feel like he’s encroaching on a personal space. but he has no other choice.

so here he is, double checking that the bounty is actually in the small hut before knocking. three _bangs_. the knock of someone who isn’t messing around.

there’s no response.

he sighs, taking a few steps backwards before ramming his shoulder into the door. 

the flimsy wood doesn’t offer much resistance, so he stumbles in easily, scanning-

an empty room.

he pulls out the fob, letting it scan over the area. it beeps particularly quickly in one spot, a table with a long cloth hiding the space underneath.

quietly stepping closer, he puts away the fob and pulls a blaster from his holster, taking a second to prepare himself before flinging the cloth away and pointing his blaster at _nothing_. great.

all that’s there is a small chip, one that he recognizes to be a standard tracking device. there’s still some blood from where it used to sit in the bounty’s skin. he picks it up, inspec-

a blaster cocks from behind him.

he stiffens, slowly turning. it’s the bounty, blaster loosely gripped in one hand and pointing it towards his unprotected neck area.

a shit-eating grin spreads lazily across the girl’s face.

“finally,” she drawls, quickly surveying him. “i’ve been waiting for you for days!”

he stays silent.

“don’t talk much? fine. anyway-” he raises his blaster, but she catches and pushes his forearm away, blaster shot raising sparks on the ground. still gripping his forearm, she twists it around to his back to gather both wrists in a death grip. 

her other arm squeezes around his neck.

it’s an awkward position. she’s shorter than him and he feels like his back is going to buckle under the pressure of bending backwards.

her arm abandons its spot at his throat, and he can _sense_ it before he feels it, panic enough to break her hold on him and smack her hand from his helmet. 

his blaster isn’t in his hand anymore, and his gaze shoots to her hands. the bounty grins, casually admiring his blaster and stepping back.

“sorry about the helmet.” another step closer to the door. “didn’t think it was _that_ serious.” 

“it is,” he grits, pulling his rifle from his back.

she wields both his and her guns, pointing them both at him with a wink. he only manages a few steps toward her through the flurry of blasts before she’s out the broken-down door.

he runs out after her, but all there is are a ring of villagers, staring as he exits the hut.

she’s gone.


	2. capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of entrapment and interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from tumblr: Hi! I really liked Thief and wanted to rq something similar: Mando captures mc (they have a bounty on their head) but he ends up keeping them around! You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to :)

“keep up.” the bounty groans, trudging behind the mandalorian.

“this is so unfair! you didn’t do the thing!” she whines, studying her cuffed hands. he stops, turning. 

“what thing?” 

“ _you know_ , when you cause a commotion in the village so i know you’re coming! i wasn’t ready for you today.” 

“there is no fair in this business, thief.” he starts walking again. 

“how much longer?” she asks, feet dragging. it’s hot and humid, and she’s had enough of it. “it’s hot and humid, and i’ve had enough of it!”

“be quiet.” so she is, reluctantly. but there’s a beat before he answers her. “we’re almost there.”

and so they are, only meters away. the ship is well-hidden between wide _wroshyr_ trees, and the bounty exaggeratedly whistles in appreciation.

“ _razor crest_? it’s in good shape for such an old model.” he’s silent like always, just opening the ship’s hatch and herding her inside. she knows it’s over if she goes inside.

she spins, attempting to bring her cuffed hands down on his helmet, but he catches her wrists, dragging her in after him as she half-heartedly struggles.

“this sucks!” she declares, trying and failing to break free from his grip even as the hatch closes behind him. he pulls her towards the cockpit, seating her in the passenger’s seat.

the bounty huffs as the mandalorian finally lets her go, crossing her arms as best she can with her hands bound. 

the ship takes off soon enough, and she slumps into the seat with a sigh.

the door to the cockpit opens, and the bounty gasps, mood significantly brighter.

“i didn’t know you had _crew mates_ , mando!” he spins, alarmed.

“no, don’t-” the bounty picks up the child before he can tell her not to, and he sighs, a soulless sound through his helmet.

the child coos, though, giggling as she bounces him on her leg.

the mandalorian just stares for a second, bewildered at the girl’s change in attitude.

“does he have a name?” she asks him, and it seems to come from a thousand klicks away. he’s so lost in thought that he actually answers her.

“no.” she gasps, scandalized.

“that’s okay, honey,” she whispers to the child, “your dad is just too grouchy, huh?” she nods seriously, grinning as he copies her motion. “yes he is.”

“you know how to fly?” the mandalorian asks, and though she can’t see his face, she can feel his eyes _burning_ into her. she blinks.

“yeah. i’m from corellia,” she responds. the planet is known for its expert pilots.

“work for me.” 

“ _what_?” he spins back to face the ship’s controls again.

“the kid likes you-” her eyes flick to the child and back again- “and you know how to fly.”

“you don’t need the credits from my bounty?” she asks.

“no.” she beams.

“okay.”

she settles into a comfortable position in the chair as he reaches back to open her cuffs. and that was that. the start of a new beginning.


	3. kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of remorse and rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request form tumblr: suggestion mando and the thief are just vibin and then like. either she steals something of his and escapes and he gets pissed or another bounty hunter gets their hands on her maybe

she’s gone. 

he got back just an hour ago, calling for her to take off like usual. there was no response.

he’s torn through the ship already. it’s completely empty. both she and the kid are gone.

he blinks back-

no. he is _not_ going to cry. that would be stupid. he should have expected it, right? a thief that had bested him countless times would surely take her leave as soon as she found the chance.

but they’d been traveling together for almost a _year_ now, telling each other secrets and confessing emotions, and-

no. he _should_ have expected it. right?

it’s no matter, though. he picks up his blaster, thrown on the ship’s floor earlier in frustration, and places it back in his holster.

he’s going after them.

but not _them_ , really. just the kid. she took the child with her, and he just needs the child. not her.

the mandalorian steps out of the ship, bending close to the ground to inspect footprints he hadn’t thought much of earlier. there are two sets, evident of two people.

wait. two people?

he recognizes the outline of her boots in the mud, but beside the prints, there’s another set. larger, with three toes. too large to be the child’s. his partner’s footprints are dragged, as if she’d dug her heels into the ground before being pulled away.

he stands, new kind of determination filling him. the mandalorian is a bounty hunter, and he’ll do what he does best.

hunt.

he follows the tracks to another ship, docked in front of a hut.

he quietly steps to a window, leaning against the wall and taking out his blaster as he eavesdrops.

“… _and_ the girl. i should be getting at least 60 percent,” a voice rumbles from inside. the mandalorian clutches the blaster tighter.

“you wouldn’t even _be_ here if it weren’t for me, sleemo.” a second. he just hopes there isn’t a third-

“can you two hurry it _up_ already? this chair isn’t doing anything for my-”

“be quiet!” there’s the sound of a palm against skin and a cry.

normally, the mandalorian would be stategic, but he spins, shooting through the window and taking out one of the bounty hunters with one shot.

“hey-!” he takes out that one too, stalking around to the door and swinging it open.

“hey, mando!” the girl grins like nothing’s wrong, like she’s not tied to a chair, like there aren’t bruises littering her skin.

“what happened? are you badly hurt?” he unties the rope binding her hands and feet to the chair. she stands on unsteady feet, reaching toward the child’s egg and opening it, exhaling when she finds him unharmed.

“caught me by surprise,” she grunts, picking her blaster from the body of one of the bounty hunters. “took out my tracking device, remember? but they tracked soybean-” she lifts the sleeping child- “and recognized me.”

she looks back at him with a sheepish smile, stretching her arms and rubbing at her wrists.

“sorry.” 

he doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms around her, resting his helmet on her shoulder. she squeaks in surprise, but tries to wrap her free hand around his beskar-clad waist without squishing the child.

“i thought you left,” he mutters, almost embarassed. she smiles, pushing her face into the cold beskar as if she can feel his skin underneath.

“never.”


End file.
